Crystal Luminosity
by SchoeneSeele
Summary: The past became the future and the future became a thing of promises and dreams never realized.


**AN: Yeah, yeah I know what the kriffing heck is she doing starting another story. Well it just kinda popped up; this isn't going to be a long one. Well unless the story itself decides otherwise. It has hints of an idea I saw written out years ago with lots of my personal strange takes. I hope you enjoy this everyone let the story begin:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them but I do own a voucher for my copy of the 7****th**** book.**

She was sore and tired gods they needed to change the quidditch practices to more reasonable hours. She walked silently into the cold stone castle. Her home was frozen from the bitter world beyond its safety. She laughed as her feet squelched into the thick granite floors of her beloved castle home. The world would narrow down to this single place in time. Someone potentially destined to fight a greater battle was being stifled by the average concepts of tests and general lessons.

Her next sigh was a breath released following the trail of her feet she ended up in what seemed a dead end corridor. She knew better than to assume anything within the walls of Hogwarts was ever what it seemed. She walked straight into the wall that disappeared like thing transparency. She emerged into a small chamber. She heard the roar of the fire before she saw its flickering flames. She let the warmth wash over her as she straggled to the hearth with pain piercing every step.

Falling in a heap at the hearth's altar she lay there for some time. Time passed beyond her recollection as she drifted. The past became the future and the future became a thing so twisted and turned beyond her understanding. She lay there crying out in frozen screams of silent agony. Her heartbreaking sobs were muffled into the stone of the hearth. She was dying inside if she had not already reached that blissful point beyond redemption.

She laughed bitterly through the tears she had often wondered if this was how Harry felt in the face of his destiny. The laugh strangled her into more tears shed by a woman broken by the past, facing a lifeless future. She thought it would soon be time, time to flee stone walls like her brother's before her. She would leave with far less importance as she had lived. Death called like a beautiful beacon across time to her. She would serve her destiny and die with it.

She wondered as the last of her energy faded if Harry had ever known. Known that she would be his key to saving the world they lived in; wondered in those moments of frozen serenity if it would have made a particle of difference to him. She drifted away into the calm depths of her shattering mind as she danced to the dreams of the past for a future never to be realized.

Draco stalked the corridors deep into the night. No rest had he found for what seemed ages on end. The entire day boiled down into those moments. Moments of silence and thudding footsteps no one else ever heard. He pondered the pathetic existence of those existing within the stone walls. He was obviously not included in their moronic hoards. He like his father before him had been called to serve a greater being then themselves a calling higher than imagination.

His footsteps were ridiculously loud pounding in his ears with every movement. He wandered aimlessly down a corridor that he had not seen before. The arrival of a new area of the castle never surprised him much these days. He knew that perhaps beyond a select few the true and full secrets of Hogwarts would never reveal itself. He felt something in the room beyond, a calling in the night.

He had never shirked from his destiny before and he would not begin now. He knew with some strange part of his soul that he had to enter the chamber beyond. A door appeared form what had formerly been nothing but a plain stone wall. It opened itself to him without command or coercion. He felt a wash of pain and sorrow so potent as he entered it invaded his being. The washing of warmth touched skin he had not known was frozen to the marrow.

His feet traced a path he knew he had never taken to the hearth of a fire. He stumbled to its sanctuary with slow footsteps. He saw her lying there and he crumpled to his knees. Draco Malfoy had been the coldest heart in all of Hogwarts for his reign but even his heart broke at the sight before him. Ginny lay sprawled out onto the stone of the hearth before his grey eyes. The tears were plainly streaked across her pale face and horror was etched in every line. He scooted himself nearer to her.

Something in the pathos of the scene drew him to her side. He pulled her crumpled body into the crook of his own. She stirred for but a moment to mutter frightenedly in her tortured sleep. He brushed the hair back from her face he drew her close. A pillow appeared behind him to prop him up so she would lean into the crook of his arms.

He stayed that way for what seemed quite sometime. He held her still as she tossed and turned. But his hands could not hold her back as she awoke screaming from a terrible nightmare he suspected was far more a memory than a nightmare. She was caught in the pain of whatever she had seen as she drew in upon herself scooting away from the presence near her. He caught her before she scooted herself into the dying embers of the fire. The room had stayed lit with a dim like glow as she saw with final understanding of just who was seated in front of her. Her mouth formed a silent O form as her voice fought through hoarseness to speak. Despite the tears, the screams, her voice rang out far more confident than either of them believed it to be, "Draco?"

**AN: There you are for now we'll see where this one takes us all.**


End file.
